


Day 4: Flowers

by everosfics



Series: Daminette December 2020 [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Daminette December 2020, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27891223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everosfics/pseuds/everosfics
Summary: Day 4 of Daminette December
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Daminette December 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037406
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Day 4: Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it’s so late but it’s not my fault. I didn’t know Selina came out today on Netflix.

Damian has a crush” sings Jason as he runs through the house trying to gather his siblings. 

First comes Dick screaming “WHAT,” followed by “HOW THE HELL DID YOU FIND OUT FIRST.” 

Followed by a cacophony of screams all saying relatively the same thing. “How come you didn’t”.

Finishing with Damian himself coming into the room saying, “yeah, I made it painfully obvious and only now just gave Jason the go ahead to round you all up so that I could get all of your help planning our first date.” 

“Welllllll, what do you need help with,” came Stephanie’s voice

“Yeah is it the Time” “The Gift” “The place” came responses from Cassandra, Barbra and finally Dick. 

“All of it” comes Damians reply, “and all by 6pm Tomorrow” 

Silence not a single word muttered and then like a bomb went off every one started either lecturing or shouting ideas.

Until, the one person who you didn’t want to interrupt came walking into the room silence once more, as Alfred open his mouth and said; “Master Damian that is not how you were raised you should already have a plan and if not that then a gift selected for the young miss.” 

“Well a plan I have I’m to take the zeta tubes to Paris in the morning and set the date up, if only these imbeciles had let me finish I would have told them that I need their help finding the parallel locations in Paris.” 

“Well then I believe that your siblings will do well in redesigning your plans, just don’t forget a gift.” 

“Well let’s get this planing started” says Dick as they watch Alfred leave the room. 

•••

In Paris   
“Ahhh Tiki, Adrian what do I do he’ll be here tomorrow” wines Marinette as she paces her room. 

“You’ll be fine” comes Tiki’s reply. Followed by Adrian’s response of, “ What will you do, no WHAT will you be WEARING” which Marinette’s only response is to wine some more. 

This leads to about 2 hours of worrying, 4 of trying to find the right outfit and then 2 more of video games trying to clear Mari’s head of her worry for the next day. 

•••

“Master Damian,” comes Alfred’s voice “Have you remembered a gift” 

Fear crosses Damian’s face as he realizes that during all the planing and research he and his siblings had done the previous night they forgot one big thing. THE GIFT. 

“If I May” comes Alfred’d voice, “Flowers are a traditional gift to give on a date, and it doesn’t hurt that Ladybugs seem to love them now does it.” 

Damian is stunned so it is of no surprise when he jolts into action at Bruce’s words, “Aren’t you going to be late for your date, oh and Alfred said something about some flowers waiting for you on the coffee table and something else.” 

“Ladybugs,” comes Damian’s reply as he grabs the Bouquet and heads straight to the zeta tube.


End file.
